


Кошка гуляет сама по себе

by Catwolf



Category: DCU
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Poetry, phantasmagoria - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catwolf/pseuds/Catwolf
Summary: «Кошка гуляет сама по себе, по крышам и улицам тёмным…»





	Кошка гуляет сама по себе

Кошка гуляет сама по себе,  
По крышам и улицам тёмным.  
И не должна никому и нигде –  
Любимым, врагам и знакомым.

Готэм ночной — чернота и огни,  
Опасность, порок, преступленья.  
Кошка умна, её когти остры,  
И ночь для неё — приключенье.

Кошка гуляет сама по себе,  
Врагов никогда не прощает.  
Только порою, при полной луне,  
Немного ночами скучает.

Кошка любила свободу всегда,  
Свобода — алмазов ценнее.  
Но всё ж, бывает, вздохнёт иногда:  
А мог ли быть выбор вернее?..

Готэм молчит — равнодушен, жесток, –  
Сияет холодным неоном.  
Кошка взмывает на крышу прыжком –  
Над городом ярким, бессонным.

Может, однажды всё станет не так,  
И ей одиноко не будет.  
Готэма небо — ночь, бездна и мрак,  
Порочны на улицах люди.

В небе ночном серебрится луна,  
И Кошка тихонько мурлычет.  
Сила — прекрасна, свобода — ценна,  
А путь свой она ещё ищет.


End file.
